Gone in Under 60 Seconds
by AnimeAmber
Summary: Some one who can boost cars faster than Memphis? Is that even possible? Well you're about to find out.
1. Hello Again

Disclaimer: I don't anything that has to do with the movie, just my stuff

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

(POS)

A young woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes walked into the shop. She walked slowly heading to where the back room was.

"Can I help you?" a guy asked coming up.

"Yeah, I was wondering if a ummm...Randal Rains was here."

"Who?" the blond haired guy asked.

"Memphis Rains." the young woman raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah sure, I'll go get him." the guy left leaving the young woman to wait.

"Hey Memphis," Tumbler said coming in to the back room. "There's some woman out there to see you."

"What?" Memphis asked.

"Yeah she asked if there was a Randal Rains here and I'm guessing that's you."

"What does she look like?"

"She's got light brown hair and dark brown eyes."

Memphis was confused as he got up to go see who wanted him. Her back was to him when he walked up to her, she turned around when she heard his footsteps.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

She nodded. "I...ummmm...needed to talk to you."

Memphis raised an eyebrow.

"About something." she twisted the bottom of her shirt. "Could we go some where?"

"Look I don't have time for this right now, I don't know what you want..."

"I need to talk to about something. Can we please go somewhere?"

"Fine." Memphis sighed throwing his hands up in the air. "I'll be right back."

"So what did she want?" Tumbler asked.

"She wants to talk to me, somewhere other than here." Memphis grabbed his keys.

(At a little dinner)

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Memphis asked impatiently, he wanted to get away from the is girl.

"It's ..." she stopped when a waitress came with their food. "about a car."

"A car?" Memphis raised an eyebrow. "You brought me here to ask about a car?"

The girl nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I knew you could help me." was all she said and than began to eat.

When they were done Memphis sat back and looked at the girl. "You really brought me all the way here to ask about a car." he shook his head laughing lightly.

"Why is that so funny Mem?"

Memphis sat up straight and looked at the girl. "What did you call me?" he asked warily.

"I-I-I- I called you Memph."

"No you called me Mem. There is only one person I know who called me that. And she's far away from here."

The girl got up. "Maybe she's not as far away as you think." she emotionlessly, and left.

Memphis sat thinking. He got up and left quickly. "Hey wait up." he ran to catch up with the girl. "Come here I want to show you something." Memphis lead her to a roof top. "What do you see?"

"Buildings."

"No I'm serous." Memphis laughed.

"A world were no one can stop you from being who you are. A place to call home., a ..."

"World unknown." Memphis and the girl said together. Than Memphis turned and smiled at her. "It's been a long time since I've seen you Anddy."

"I know." she kept looking out over the city.


	2. Should she stay or Should she go?

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the movie and such, only my stuff

"Where have you been?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Anddy sighed.

She did have a point, Memphis had left 2 years after she had.

"And why are you back?"

"If I tell you will you tell me?" Memphis asked.

"Depends." Anddy glanced at him.

"On?"

"If I can leave some things out."

Memphis got this feeling that something was wrong, but he didn't push it. "Ok."

Anddy sighed. "I came back to see how everything was going. And to do something." She turned and looked at him waiting for him to tell her why he was back.

"It's Kip, he's gotten in to some trouble." Memphis sighed.

"What kind of trouble?" Anddy asked. But put her hand up when Memphis opened his mouth.

"Car trouble. He's been boosting cars. Am I right?"

"Yeah, dead on."

Anddy just shook her head.

"What?"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Anddy gave a big sigh. "No the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Can you come meet everyone?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Anddy asked looking back over the city.

"I don't know." Memphis shrugged.

AA: ok so please tell what you think, for this story I'm espeacily open to suggenttions, cause I've got a great story. But I just don't know how to get there. So will Anddy go and see everyone or not?


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: I don't own any thing to do with the movie, but I do own my stuff, thanks to those who've reviewed. Sorry it took so long, I'm working on another story.

Anddy stood thinking should she meet every one or not. It couldn't hurt to. Memphis couldn't have met people that were murders, course he could have. Anddy took one look over the city, than turned to Memphis. "Sure."

(Garage)

"Come on." Memphis walked in to the garage. "Wait here." Memphis walked in to the back, soon he returned. "They're coming."

2 minuets later a bunch of guys walked out from the back.

"Guys I want you to meet someone. This is Andrea Wilkinson."

Anddy waved.

"Of course you remember Donny,"

Donny tipped his hat. "Hey Anddy, what up girl."

"Spinx,"

Spinx just nodded.

"And Atly."

Alty smiled.

Memphis noticed that Anddy kept staring at Kip, like she'd seen him before. "Ok the new faces are, my brother Kip."

Kip stuck his hand out. "Hi."

Anddy shook his hand.

"Tumbler,"

Tumbler grinned and winked at Anddy.

A smiled was on Anddy's face.

"Toby."

Anddy shook Toby's hand and as she did she noticed that he was blushing.

"Mirror Man,"

Mirror Man nodded at Anddy.

"Freb,"

Anddy shook his hand.

"Otto and Junie aren't here right now, but you'll meet them later." Memphis started walking out side. "And I wanna show ya something."

Anddy started to leave when Tumbler asked.

"Hey weren't you like the chick who was faster than Memphis?"

Anddy nodded and than walked out side. She found Memphis looking at something.

"What is it?"

"This." Memphis spread his arms out.

Anddy looked at the water. "Mmh." she looked amused.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's very pretty with the ummm..." Anddy started laughing. "fishing boats and ummm...such."

"Fine." Memphis huffed, turning around.

"Mem, I like it, honest."

Memphis turned around grinning. "It really is a site isn't it?" he laughed.

"Oh yeah." Anddy laughed.

Memphis and her walked back inside.

"Hey Memphis you got a phone call." Atly told him.

"Ok thanks." Memphis walked to the back.

"Hey."

Anddy turned to see Kip walking toward her.

"I got a question for you."

AA: ok so what ya all think? What do you think Kip wants to ask Anddy?


End file.
